In The End
by happyday girl
Summary: From a young age Kili has been fascinated with myths and legends- he wants to know whether they'll be remembered for their quest; will they be talked about in years to come? One shot-Major spoilers for the end of the book. Please R&R!


**Hello!**

**I'm not sure where this came from- I was listening to the song 'In The End' by Black Veil Brides, and it just hit me- I must say though, there are MAJOR spoilers for the end of the Hobbit...you know what I'm talking about ^^**

**Enjoy…..**

Fili looked up as a rustling under the bed met his ears, along with the high giggles of a small someone.

It was nightfall, and at least an hour after they were supposed to be asleep, but Fili was playing baby-sitter to an overactive little brother who didn't seem to need any sleep at all.

Turning on his elbow, where he had been watching the flames crackle in the hearth in front of their beds, Fili rolled his eyes as he saw Kili was ducked down the other side of his bed, chuckling to himself.

'What in Durin's name are you doing?' he asked, feigning annoyance at his lack of sleep, but in truth these were his favourite moments with his brother; in the dark, with only them talking and playing.

'Shhhh!' came his reply. 'You're not sposed to see me yet!' his voice was filled with childish humour, and Fili had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

'Sorry….sorry….' he muttered, turning away and playing along. 'I didn't see anything, promise!'

'Good.'

Silence followed, apart from the odd giggle from Kili and the scrape of something on the floor.

'What are you doing?' Fili finally asked, exasperated, looking round with wide eyes.

'Look! I'm Uncle Thorin!' came the gleeful squeal from the corner- Kili had burst out from the bed, arms wide; he had Thorin's travelling cloak on, and the wooden sword Fili had made for him to start practising with.

Fili grinned, shaking his head. 'Where's Kili gone, Thorin?' he asked, pretending to be confused.

Kili laughed out loud, almost shrieking it out. 'I don't know!' he cried, smiling broadly.

'Well, we'll have to find him!' Fili replied, looking around high and low for his brother.

They both laughed as Kili threw off the cloak with a flourish. 'Here I am!'

'Ahhh, there you are- you make a great Thorin!' Fili grinned, reaching over and hugging his brother tight.

Kili nestled into his shoulder. 'Everyone was telling stories about him, from the war.' He explained; his voice wavered, but he held firm.

'Yeah, he's got a lot of stories.' Nodded Fili, squeezing lightly.

Kili pulled back slightly so he could look his brother better, his young face curious. 'Will we have stories?' he asked, voice high.

'Stories about us? Maybe, I don't know, depends what we do, I spose.'

'Will we be in a battle?'

'Not if I can help it, brother.' Fili hugged his brother closer.

'Good. I don't like battles.'

'Aye, a good way to be.'

Their little talk was suddenly interrupted by a series of knocks on the door, and their mother's shrill voice telling them to get to bed. The two of them looked at each other, smiling.

'Bed time!' Fili muttered, stepping off his own bed to tuck Kili in.

As soon as Kili was ready he placed the blanket on top, before ruffling his hair affectionately- he did the same thing every night, like a comforter.

'Night, Kili.' He smiled, before slipping back into his own bed.

'Night night Fili.'

* * *

The fire crackled in the darkness, causing Kili to jump and wake up from his stupor on his log. The forest was dark, and nothing could be heard apart from the soft snored of his fellow dwarves.

Sighing, he wiped a hand down his face and took up a stick, before tracing words and pictures on the soft earth between him and the flames.

He drew the mountain, encircled by the dragon, before drawing many stick people running away in droves from the mount.

Sighing again he wiped it away, looking around the clearing. This wasn't what he had expected.

When their Uncle had come to them, telling them he had a job for them, he expected action, adventure, danger- not trudging around for hours, getting wet and sleeping on hard earth.

A shadow fell on him, and he looked up to see Fili stretching beside him.

'Not you're watch till dawn.' He noted, but he moved up nonetheless, letting his bother sit beside him on the log.

'Couldn't sleep,' Fili whispered, yawning.

'Oh, that does spell trouble when you can't sleep!'

'Shut it, you!' Fili grinned, hitting Kili lightly on the shoulder.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, each content in the company of the other.

'Hey, Fili,' Kili ventured after a while, 'remember those stories we'd make up when we were children?'

'The ones about how we'd woo all the women, and become the richest dwarves in the village?'

'No, not those ones!' Kili grinned, shaking his head.

'Oh, you've lost me then.'

'Those stories about us being, I don't know….great warriors, and we'd be winning battles every other day, and all the women would throw themselves at us!' he replied, feeling slightly childish even raising the subject, even with his brother.

'Oh those! Aye I remember….good memories…..' Fili nodded, staring into the fire. 'They came partly true, didn't they?'

'How do you mean?'

'Well, we're doing something important now, aren't we? Something historic I guess.'

'And?'

'And, well- maybe we'll be heroes when we come back, you think?'

'Heroes?'

'Aye, why not?'

'I'm not really a hero type, though.'

'Come now, you have the face of a hero! Any woman would throw herself at your feet.'

'If you say so.'

'I do.'

They both sighed, smiling into the ground. 'You think we'd be talked about at feasts, what we're doing now, in years to come?'

'Probably; if we can take back Erebor, that's a pretty big achievement in anyone's book.'

'I don't know what they'll talk about though- how we just walked there, sleeping on wet floors with nothing but dry bread to eat….' Kili grumbled.

Fili laughed and slapped his back, standing up. 'I'm sure more is to come, don't you worry about that!' he grinned, before looking back to his sleeping area. 'I might see if I can get some more sleep.'

'Aye, I'll wake you when it's your turn.'

'Ok- happy watching, brother!' he replied, squeezing Kili's shoulder before moving off.

'Thanks…..' Kili muttered, shaking his head ruefully as he looked around again.

* * *

Fili cried out in surprise as a sword came his way- his own weapon was up in an instant, counter attacking quickly and with deadly precision; the cry of pain was enough for him to know he had got his target.

The battle was raging, and everyone was falling- bodies littered the ground, with blood peppering the rocks and floor.

Somehow in the complete chaos of war he had been separated from his brother; he didn't have time to look for him- it was time for him to stand on his own feet.

More came, and more fell as Fili cut them down, a war cry ready on his lips as the strongest creatures he had ever fought were pitted against him.

Blood rained down, and the screeches of the dead and dying echoed around. Sweat plastered his hair to his face, and blood smeared his face.

Looking around, Fili was now able to try and spot his brother- Kili couldn't be far, unless…..no, he couldn't think like that. He had to be close.

Suddenly, a white hot pain lanced through him. He stopped dead, a pained moan escaping his lips. With trembling fingers his hands fell to his side- an arrow head was poking from the vulnerable part of his boiled leather armour.

With a small choke he turned, sword ready- but nothing was there. Whatever had shot him had either been killed or decided to flee.

A growl met his ears, and he turned once more, to come face to face with the most frightening sight he had ever seen- an orc, blade raised. He didn't have time to raise his sword- One slash, and he knew it was done.

His own blood spurted on his face and he fell to his knees, breathing raggedly.

'NOOOO!' came a familiar cry, and the Orc, blade still ready, was suddenly pushed to the side, before a dagger was embedded in its chest.

'NO! FILI!' Kili screamed, falling to his knees beside his fallen brother, gathering his head in his lap as the battle still raged around them. 'NO, no no no no…..not now, not after everything…..'

'Kili…..' Fili moaned, bloodied fingers clutching at Kili's sleeve. At least he'd found him.

Kili looked up as another Orc came at them- with a desperate cry he was forced to leave his brother's side, dirk raised- he dispatched two with ease, before another came, quick with its bow.

He screamed in pain as the arrow found its mark in the middle of his shoulder.

'Noo….' Fili groaned, attempted to get up as Kili tried to pull out the arrow. 'Not him…..'

Another arrow, and Kili was thrown to the ground, whimpering.

Weak with the exhaustion and blood loss, Fili sank beside him as an Elivish solider dispatched the Orc before running to fight another.

The two of them looked at each other, amid the pain, the fear, and the blood. They looked at each other, and smiled.

Shaking, Kili reached out and held his brother's shoulder. 'We….almost did it.' He whispered, before trying to laugh and failing.

'Aye…' Fili stuttered, also shaking.

'We did good, right?' Kili asked, eyes wide with pain.

'We did.' Fili replied, wiping blood away from Kili's face. 'See, told you them s-stories would cu-come true….'

Kili barked out a laugh, and a bubble of blood burst in the corner of his mouth. 'S-stories….. Fili; we're going to live forever…..' he quipped, turning his head with a sudden, panic inducing difficulty.

He looked at his brother, and felt his laugh die in his throat. Fili was looking at him with unblinking eyes, his last smile an echo on his face, fingers clasped around his sleeve.

'Fili?' his voice cracked, and a tear streaked his face. He shook his brother's sleeve, and his arm moved lazily. 'Fili?'

Choking back his tears, Kili moved so he was lying on his back, and let the rain fall on his face. The corners of his eyes were darkening, the pain strangely lessening.

'It's ok, Fili,' he whispered, voice dipping. 'It's ok….'

And as the rain stopped on the battlefield, the youngest Heir of Durin breathed his last, clasping the hand of his brother, both comforted in the last knowledge that they'd be remembered, even when they couldn't be there to tell their stories themselves.

**I'm sorry, I can't even believe I killed them- I felt sad even writing it! I hope you liked it though!**

**I'll try not to do such depressing stories in future!**

**Please review!**

**Xxx **


End file.
